HyperGamers Injustice 2 Guest Fighters
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: Seeing Yami Null and Dragon of Mystery do this, I'm gonna make my array of Custom Guest Fighters. This one will feature dialog with Spyro Characters and MLP Characters, and also MKX characters. I may feature others for the dialogue stuff in the future.
1. Player 1: Dirk Wise

**Player 1: Dirk Wise**

 **Full Name:** Dirk 'Wise' Silverwood

 **Gender:** Male

 **Species:** Human

 **Eyes:** Blue

 **Hair:** Charcoal Black

 **Class:** Tech

 **Bio:** Dirk Silverwood was enlisted to the military to fight the wars before being transferred to UAC Mars, where he dawned the Security Armor and his Helmet to survive in low-atmospheric places. He took part in many campaign against the forces of evil, especially against the Spartans of UNSC due to fast misunderstandings and then battling the Storm Empire while aiding the Equestrian Ponies, but now finds himself in a war against the Regime, while aiding the heroes who oppose Superman.

 **Allegiance:** The Legion (Ally), The Harmony (Lunar's Guards)

 **Default Appearance:** Wears the Classic Doom 64 Armor suit.

 **Powers/Abilities:**

1\. Peak Human Abilities  
2\. Semi-Peak Genius  
3\. Semi-Experienced Spy  
4\. Specialty in Gadgets  
5\. Specialty in Firearms  
6\. Marksmanship & Slight Melee Weaponry  
7\. Immunity to Mind-Control

 **Basic Moves/Combos:  
** Light attack is the only way he can use his fist. The rest he'll be using the Chainsaw combos similar to the Leatherface, but also uses the Timon's Axe and his UAC laser Pistol.

 **Special Moves:**

 _Super Shotgun_ \- Dirk pulls out that weapon with one hand and pulls a Trigger, shooting wide blast of pellets.  
(T.o.P. on: _Ethereal Shotgun -_ Dirk's super shotgun fires a spread of seven green energy arrows from each barrels)

 _Chaingun -_ Dirk shoots his rapid-fire gun at the sky or on the ground if used in midair.  
(T.o.P. on: _Firestorm Cross_ \- Dirk launches a streak of Flame to the air or to the ground)

 _Rocket Propel Attack_ \- Dirk aims his Rocket Launcher behind to Rocket Jump and land a fierce launched punch.  
(T.o.P. on: _Phoenix Rod Breath -_ Dirk uses the Phoenix Rod to launch a Short-Ranged Flamethrower _)_

 _Rocket Launch_ \- Dirk aims his Rocket Launcher at the opponent, and fires one after a short delay.  
(T.o.P. on: _Phoenix Rod Bomb_ \- Dirk uses the rod to fire an Explosive Fireball after a short delay)

 _Plasma Rifle_ _Shot_ \- Dirk shoots a quick ball of plasma from his Rifle.  
(T.o.P. on: _Arc of Death_ \- Ground Only, Launches a lightning bolt from floor to ceiling while travelling forward)

 _Plasma Rifle Burst_ \- Dirk shoots three weak plasma bolts from his Rifle.  
(T.o.P. on: _Frost Shards_ \- Dirk uses both hands to fire cross-shaped spread of magical ice darts that can freeze opponents)

 **Super Move:**  
 **w/o Tome  
** _BFG10K_ \- Dirk pulls out the heavy super weapon and swings it like a Melee Weapon, knocking the opponent into the air, before aiming his super weapon and firing big green plasma bombs continously, blasting the Opponent further into the air before propelling himself into the air with one blast and firing a Plasma beam, sending the Opponent slammed to the ground like a Meteor.  
 **w/ Tome**  
 _Quietus Combo -_ Dirk pulls out the Quietus sword and does an overhead slash, before proceeding with multiple sword swings, followed by multiple blasts of five green energy blasts from each swing before launching a dragon-shaped fire torpedo which roars an explosion.

 **Character Trait:**  
 _Tome of Power_ \- Dirk's Movesets acts different and much stronger as long this is activated, and it also makes his super move different. The Tome of Power will last for 30 seconds before requiring a 60 second cooldown.

 **Intro 1:** Dirk is sitting down with canned ravioli food, eating with his spoon before spotting his opponent. He eats one more bite before putting it on the ground and walking forward with helmet in hand. After the opponent's first line, Dirk puts on his Helmet then speaks his next line.

 **Intro 2:** After Opponent's, Dirk walks in with his UAC Pistol aimed downwards who speaks first. After opponent's first line, Dirk raises his Pistol upwards to the side while giving his next speaking line.

 **Victory** : Dirk holds his pistol in his arm to brush his brown gloved hands before hearing demonic hisses. Camera pans to find imps who then leaps, before Dirk quickly pulls out his super shotgun and quickly aims before pulling a trigger, a blast that sends the Fiery Imps back in slow motion.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **General Quotes** :

"Another Target in my Sights."

"Bad news. You're playing 'Ultra Violence'."

"This is why I disliked the Regime."

"Where'd you Come from?"

"I'm not leaving until my job here's done."

"The 64th Doomguy, here to kick ass."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Self**

Dirk A: Another clone of me?  
Dirk B: I'm Dirk, not you.  
Dirk A: I can say otherwise.

Dirk B: From another timeline?  
Dirk A: Or you could be Queen Chrysalis.  
Dirk B: What gave you that idea?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Spyro**

Spyro: Dirk Wise.  
Dirk: Ready for a Sparring Match?  
Spyro: Don't hold back.

Dirk: Did you end up in Hell too?  
Spyro: No, and I rather not.  
Dirk: Good thinking. It is nothing but dread.

Spyro: Did apes reach Extreme Technology?  
Dirk: Adapting is what we Humans do.  
Spyro: Not bad at all.

Dirk: You're the legendary dragon I'm heard about?  
Spyro: That's me. Pleased to meet you.  
Dirk: Good thing I know those Video Games.

Spyro: Is it necessary to carry guns around?  
Dirk: It Makes up my lack of Unarmed Fighting.  
Spyro: Then today, I'm making you a white belt.

Dirk: Ever thought about Joining Lunar's Guards?  
Spyro: Thanks, but I already have a team.  
Dirk: Good enough.

 **Cynder**

Cynder: Is that your Armor?  
Dirk: Yes. Standard issue for us UAC Soldiers.  
Cynder: Don't rely on Durability too much.

Dirk: Look's like I'm not the only one.  
Cynder: Clark is your enemy too?  
Dirk: Not Sworn, but I can't let him go unpunished.

Cynder: Your guns will not help you.  
Dirk: Just in Case, the Tome will help me.  
Cynder: Good. I appreciate a better Challenge.

Dirk: What kind of Dark Magic is this?  
Cynder: Magic? These are my four Dark Elements.  
Dirk: I'd like to see those in action.

Cynder: How on earth can you never miss?  
Dirk: Perks of being a Space Veteran.  
Cynder: That explains why.

Dirk: Have you met Princess Ember?  
Cynder: Ember is a Princess?! You're kidding, right?  
Dirk: I'm talking about the Blue one, Ma'am.

 **Ember (Spyro)**

Ember: So, up for a Sparring match?  
Dirk: Afraid of getting bullets?  
Ember: I can manage it.

Dirk: Look's like I found one of those Embers.  
Ember: Wait, there are two Embers?  
Dirk: Wait till you meet her in person.

 **Flame (Spyro)**

Flame: I heard you're in the Military before.  
Dirk: I used too. Then I got shipped to UAC Mars.  
Flame: What a lucky son of a gun.

Dirk: Have demons invaded your dimension too?  
Flame: No. Just a different adversary.  
Dirk: Whichever it is, I can take it on.

 **Twilight Sparkle**

Twilight Sparkle: How long have you been a Soldier?  
Dirk: 20 Years, 5 which I was stuck in Hell on Mars.  
Twilight Sparkle: Wait, Mars have a Tartarus too?

Dirk: No Twilight. You cannot have my Tome.  
Twilight Sparkle: B-But I want to do research!  
Dirk: You have plenty of books in your Castle.

 **Pinkie Pie**

Pinkie Pie: There's meat in the Ravioli?! EWWWW!  
Dirk: It doesn't smell nasty to me.  
Pinkie Pie: We ponies stick to Cupcakes.

Dirk: Where'd you come from?  
Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie. I can appear wherever the Buck I want.  
Dirk: Wow, you could rival Discord too.

 **Rainbow Dash**

Rainbow Dash: That soldier is an Egghead?  
Dirk: I'll have you know I'm a Genius.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah right.

Dirk: I bet I can walk on Clouds Too.  
Rainbow Dash: Sorry, Only Pegasi can do that.  
Dirk: Ugh, you're a Joykill.

 **Fluttershy**

Fluttershy: Are you... a Carnivore?  
Dirk: Omnivore. I can eat bread too.  
Fluttershy: Oh... Thank goodness.

Dirk: Don't you have any weapons?  
Fluttershy: These animals are my weapons.  
Dirk: Good enough.

 **Applejack**

Applejack: Are ya still using Guns?  
Dirk: It Makes up my lack of Unarmed Fighting.  
Applejack: I can teach ya a thing or two.

Dirk: Back in the youths, you're considered a Silly Pony.  
Applejack: Silly Pony? Who's bright idea was it?!  
Dirk: The song from the 80s.

 **Rarity**

Rarity: Ugh! What's with all the Greens?  
Dirk: My choice of Color.  
Rarity: Ever heard the term, 'Green isn't Creative'?

Dirk: Doesn't gems have any magical powers?  
Rarity: Could be, but I prefer it for Fashion.  
Dirk: Looks like you're missing out.

 **Starlight Glimmer:**

Starlight: I don't see your Power Tome anywhere.  
Dirk: It's absorbed, so I have ability access.  
Starlight: Twilight is not going to like this.

Dirk: Up for a Sparring Match?  
Starlight: I can handle your firearms well.  
Dirk: Bad news. You're playing 'Ultra Violence'.

 **Princess Celestia:**

Celestia: Do not let Raiden reason you down.  
Dirk: He lost his chance anyways.  
Celestia: I'm glad you are over this.

Dirk: You wanted to see me?  
Celestia: Yes. To be my better sparring partner.  
Dirk: You sure you don't want 'Hurt me plenty'?

 **Princess Luna:**

Luna: At east, space soldier.  
Dirk: You here to spar with me?  
Luna: Yes. It has been a long time.

Dirk: You and Cynder had a similar past.  
Luna: Because she also had a Nightmare form?  
Dirk: No worries. She is purified of evil.

 **Prince Pharynx:**

Pharynx: You're a Royal Guard too?  
Dirk: You could learn some Firearm Training too.  
Pharynx: No thanks. I stick to shifting combat.

Dirk: You trying to fight something big?  
Pharynx: Yes. A giant fearsome dragon like Torch.  
Dirk: That will lead to an Instant 'Game over'.

 **King Thorax:**

King Thorax: I'm glad to have a disciplined soldier as a Friend.  
Dirk: Because I find Berserk Packs Overused.  
King Thorax: That, is a fine answer I suppose.

Dirk: Don't you have subjects to lead?  
King Thorax: I still have to defend against Chrysalis.  
Dirk: That seems fair enough.

King Thorax: These 'Guns' looks too dangerous.  
Dirk: It Makes up my lack of Unarmed Fighting.  
King Thorax: I know just one Dragon to teach you karate.

Dirk: Good. No Batman to talk me down.  
King Thorax: I thought you and Batman are allies.  
Dirk: Truthfully, he and I aren't friends.

 **Princess Ember (MLP):**

P. Ember: Dirk! I've finally found you!  
Dirk: To face me? You must be worried.  
P. Ember: Please. Others couldn't last more than ten seconds.

Dirk: Nice to see you again.  
P. Ember: Any total hesitation and you will bleed.  
Dirk: In Soldier's vocabulary, there is no Hesitate.

 **Discord:**

Discord: I can't understand your eating habits.  
Dirk: Then it's Time for Herbies and Carnies One-oh-One.  
Discord: Oooo, this will be a fun lesson.

Dirk: I've never seen you before.  
Discord: Tall, chaotic and devilishly charming.  
Dirk: Looks like I found what Twilight's talking about.

 **Queen Novo:**

Queen Novo: What brings you to Seaquestria.  
Dirk: To see if your queen-like magical skills are truly pro.  
Queen Novo: Allow me to Demonstrate.

Dirk: You know, your Seaquestria is similar to Atlantis.  
Queen Novo: Similar, but not on good terms.  
Dirk: Glad we're on a Same Boat.

 **Storm King (MLP):**

Storm King: You should've joined.  
Dirk: I don't bow to a tyrant.  
Storm King: Then I will brainwash you.

Dirk: Storm King? How are you alive?  
Storm King: There's only one thing to concern me. Revenge.  
Dirk: I don't think so, Pal.

 **Chief Brandon:**

Brandon: I told you to stay out of this.  
Dirk: I'm not leaving until my job here's done.  
Brandon: Then I'll put a bullet in your head.

Dirk: Brandon. What are you doing here?  
Brandon: To make sure this is Spartan's only Job, and no one else.  
Dirk: Time to end your stubbornness.

 **Queen Chrysalis:**

Chrysalis: So how's the Friendship?  
Dirk: Enough to enforce reformation, Ex-Queen.  
Chrysalis: Dream on, Boy.

Dirk: Where's your army now, Chrysalis?  
Chrysalis: I will have my revenge.  
Dirk: Bad News. You're playing 'Ultra Violence'.

Chrysalis: Why are you here, Dirk?  
Dirk: You're coming with me.  
Chrysalis: You'll have to kill me.

Dirk: You don't need to do this.  
Chrysalis: Silence and Die, Usurper-Follower!  
Dirk: Someday, friendship will come to you. / But Thorax is a better leader.

 **Lord Tirek:**

Lord Tirek: The ally of Equestria.  
Dirk: I won't let you harm any ponies.  
Lord Tirek: Her subjects means nothing to me now.

Dirk: Another Scumbag.  
Lord Tirek: Challenging me? I am super powerful!  
Dirk: I face gods, monsters, and cyber demons before.

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: Atlantis is off limits.  
Dirk: I'm not leaving until my job here's done.  
Aquaman: Then you choose to die here.

Dirk: Another target in my sights.  
Aquaman: You challenge the true king?  
Dirk: I face tough ones like the Cyber Demons.

 **Atom**

Atom: May I borrow your gun for a closer look?  
Dirk: Sorry. Those guns are not for sale.  
Atom: I'm not here to buy one.

Dirk: Your powers are perfect for one thing.  
Atom: And what is that?  
Dirk: Visiting the village of Breezies.

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: You kill without rage!  
Dirk: I don't need rage to fight Hell.  
Atrocitus: Then you are weak.

Dirk: You must be Beast of Rage.  
Atrocitus: Rage is my natural state!  
Dirk: **Harmony** will overpower that.

 **Bane**

Bane: Let us crack that Helmet.  
Dirk: Mine's super tougher, Bane.  
Bane: Everything isn't Invincible.

Dirk: Another target in my sights.  
Bane: We should be partners, Chico.  
Dirk: Not with someone on Steroids.

 **Batman**

Batman: You'd be wise to give up.  
Dirk: I am wise enough to _Persist_.  
Batman: Prove it to me.

Dirk: Well this is new.  
Batman: Who is it under the mask?  
Dirk: That is my helmet, Bats.

Batman: Didn't Brandon told you to not meddle?  
Dirk: I'm not leaving until my job here's done.  
Batman: Then I will do this the hard way.

Dirk: What can I do to earn your respect? / Brandon has earned your trusts, so how do I?  
Batman: Mercenaries like you deserve no Trusts.  
Dirk: I'm not a Mercenary. I'm a Space Soldier. / Don't judge a book by its cover.

Dirk: What can I do to earn your respect? / Brandon has earned your trusts, so how do I?  
Batman: You do not. Not now, not ever. / Ask again and I will kill you.  
Dirk: Geez, what a stubborn Knight. / At least Spyro's better than you.

 **Black Adam**

Black Adam: How will you best me?  
Dirk: Guns and Tomes, _Mister God_.  
Black Adam: Your overconfidence is your downfall.

DIrk: I can take you on!  
Black Adam: A mere mortal challenges me?  
Dirk: I'm more than just a Mortal.

 **Black Canary**

Black Canary: You use Guns too much.  
Dirk: It Makes up my lack of Unarmed Fighting.  
Black Canary: Then today, I'm your Karate Instructor.

Dirk: I heard you're a singer.  
Black Canary: Wait 'till you hear me up close.  
Dirk: Good thing I got my Helmet.

 **Black Lightning**

Black Lightning: Ready to get schooled?  
Dirk: I always come prepared.  
Black Lightning: Let's see your Grades.

Dirk: You're just like Volteer.  
Black Lightning: Because I use Lightning Powers?  
Dirk: Unlike you, he can _Breathe_ lightning.

 **Black Manta**

Black Manta **:** Another meta-human freak...  
Dirk: I'm no meta. I'm a Doom Guy.  
Black Manta: I don't care who you are.

Dirk: Another Target in my sights.  
Black Manta: I kill anyone who threatens me.  
Dirk: Ever tangled with a Space Veteran?

 **Blue Beetle**

Blue Beetle: Got any hobbies besides killing?  
Dirk: Adventure. I enjoy the Challenge.  
Blue Beetle: Now you made me jealous.

Dirk: The Blue Beetle.  
Blue Beetle: Bet your gear can't do this.  
Dirk: I got good arsenals to demonstrate.

 **Brainiac**

Brainiac: By facing me, _**you choose death.  
**_ Dirk: I don't choose to die. I choose to win.  
Brainiac: You overestimate your chances.

Dirk: You won't win this, Brainiac!  
Brainiac: You have no hope of victory.  
Dirk: Hope keeps on going!

 **Captain Cold**

Captain Cold: Who the hell are you?  
Dirk: The 64th Doomguy, here to kick ass.  
Captain Cold: How 'bout I freeze your head.

Dirk: Where'd you come from?  
Captain Cold: Ask nicely.  
Dirk: Y'know what? If you're gonna be that rude...

 **Catwoman**

Catwoman: The Space Soldier.  
Dirk: And much better doing my job.  
Catwoman: Hmm... Clever too. I like that.

Dirk: Where is your weapon, ma'am?  
Catwoman: Some of us get by on _skill_ , dear.  
Dirk: Good enough. Shall we start?

 **Cheetah**

Cheetah: I don't see you before.  
Dirk: I'm the soldier with 'hurt me plenty' skills.  
Cheetah: I appreciate challenging prey.

Dirk: Those claws looks sharp.  
Cheetah: The goddess guides my claws.  
Dirk: Bad news, ma'am. I'm no easy prey.

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: You're not going anywhere.  
Dirk: Cyborg. We meet again.  
Cyborg: _This time, you will die!_

Dirk: Why are you following me?  
Cyborg: I am here to kill you.  
Dirk: Killing me won't bring someone back.

 **Darkseid**

Darkseid: It is time to surrender, wretch.  
Dirk: Not to a tyrant like you.  
Darkseid: Then I will grind your bones to dust.

Dirk: This won't last long.  
Darkseid: You are challenging a god, fool!  
Dirk: I fought gods, demons, and kings like you.

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: Target Sighted.  
Dirk: You're also my Target.  
Deadshot: Fire away.

Dirk: I can shrug all bullets.  
Deadshot: Let's switch to explosive rounds.  
Dirk: I got better one, Blue Hot Plasma.

 **Doctor Fate**

Doctor Fate: You are suppose to die, not live.  
Dirk: Hell won't keep me down either.  
Doctor Fate: Your presence will upset the balance!

Dirk: You must be Doctor Fate.  
Doctor Fate: This is your final battle.  
Dirk: But my story will never end.

Doctor Fate: Your friend Thorax has made a Fatal Mistake.  
Dirk: I won't let you hurt the Changelings.  
Doctor Fate: It must be done.

Dirk: You should know I oppose fate.  
Doctor Fate: You cannot choose your own destiny.  
Dirk: Just try and stop me. / Yes I can, Fate!

 **Dontatello**

Donatello: The name's Donatello. Who are you?  
Dirk: The 64th Doomguy, here to kick ass.  
Donatello: We'll see what you got.

Dirk: Ready for a Sparring match?  
Donatello: Unlike coding, this'll be easy  
Dirk: Bad news. You're playing Ultra Violence.

 **Enchantress**

June Moone: Please, she does not like technology.  
Dirk: Well I can't just abandon my mission.  
Enchantress: You think too much of yourself, hero.

Dirk: Are you that Witch I'm told about?  
Enchantress: Your Primitive technologies can't harm me.  
Dirk: Just in Case, the Tome will help me.

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: Never pull a gun on a nuke.  
Dirk: Afraid that I'll send plasma heat?  
Firestorm: Prepare to get burned!

Dirk: Well, there's bigger blazing fire.  
Firestorm: Afraid you'll get burned?  
Dirk: I'm no stranger to those Fires.

 **The Flash**

The Flash: I'm the fastest man alive.  
Dirk: And I'm the guy with array of guns.  
The Flash: Let's see how good you really are.

Dirk: You can break the Barrier?  
The Flash: Yeah, it's kind of my thing.  
Dirk: I know someone who can challenge you.

 **Gorilla Grodd**

Gorilla Grodd: I can't read your mind.  
Dirk: My training resist all mind tricks.  
Gorilla Grodd: Then I'll rely on brute strength.

Dirk: Another target in my sights.  
Gorilla Grodd: A mere human against an ape?  
Dirk: That human is packing heat, Ape.

 **Green Arrow**

Green Arrow: Think you can handle a bow?  
Dirk: My Magic Crossbow beats your Regular Bow.  
Green Arrow: I got plenty of fire arrows.

Dirk: I was told you were dead.  
Green Arrow: Call me the ghost of Arrow past.  
Dirk: Well that makes alot of sense.

 **Green Lantern (Hal)**

Green Lantern (Hal): Wait. Which side are you on?  
Dirk: Someone who doesn't like you, Hal.  
Green Lantern (Hal): The feeling's mutual.

Dirk: Black Canary told me about you.  
Green Lantern (Hal): We all made mistakes.  
Dirk: We still cannot be friends.

Green Lantern (Hal): The Corps has authority here.  
Dirk: I'm going to intervene anyways.  
Green Lantern (Hal): Authority will be enforced.

Dirk: Another target in my sights.  
Green Lantern (Hal): Green Lantern stands his ground.  
Dirk: I don't plan on losing to you.

 **Grid**

Grid: I can sense your hostility toward me.  
Dirk: You're a villain. So I can't let you get away.  
Grid: Either way, your existence ends here.

Dirk: Why are you following me?  
Grid: You have secrets of the UAC technology.  
Dirk: You want it? You gotta defeat me first.

 **Harley Quinn**

Harley Quinn: I don't see you before.  
Dirk: Just a Space Soldier doing his duty.  
Harley Quinn: BOOOOORING!~~~

Dirk: Ready for a Sparring Match?  
Harley Quinn: A bit of brain-bashing would be relaxing.  
Dirk: Careful girl. I am no 'Too young to die'.

 **Hellboy**

Hellboy: Let's get this over with.  
Dirk: Think you're a good gunslinger?  
Hellboy: One shot. It's all I need.

Dirk: This won't take long.  
Hellboy: You don't looked scared, kid.  
Dirk: I fought plenty of hell demons.

 **Jay Garrick**

Jay Garrick: Too many people have guns these days.  
Dirk: Perks of being a Space Veteran.  
Jay Garrick: Let's see if you can keep up with your legacy.

Dirk: You must be the Ancestor of Flash.  
Jay Garrick: I'm proud to be an original.  
Dirk: Looks like I still know my Lores.

 **John Stewart**

John Stewart: Where did you come from?  
Dirk: A world where Hell comes from Mars.  
John Stewart: Never heard of that before.

Dirk: Look's like I'm not the only one.  
John Stewart: You serve your country too?  
Dirk: I used too. Then I got shipped to UAC Mars.

 **The Joker**

The Joker: So what's your beef?  
Dirk: My shotgun shells have your name on it.  
The Joker: Like it matters.

Dirk: Did you walk out of hell?  
The Joker: And now you're gonna be Doomed!  
Dirk: Not if I send you back first.

 **Leonardo**

Leonardo: You got nothing on a ninja turtle.  
Dirk: Someone who uses Swords?  
Leonardo: Wait till you see it in action.

Dirk: Where did you come from?  
Leonardo: The New York of a different Earth. Why?  
Dirk: Looks like we're on a Different boat.

 **Michelangelo:**

Michelangelo: Let's skip this. I'm starving.  
Dirk: Gotta earn your Pizza, Mike.  
Michelangelo: Only if you've got cheat codes, dude.

Dirk: You must be one of the Ninja Turtles.  
Michelangelo: Major opponent, coming up!  
Dirk: Bad news. You're playing 'Ultra Violence'.

 **Mr. Freeze**

Mr. Freeze: You are a rare specimen.  
Dirk: I will not be your science pet.  
Mr. Freeze: You have no other choice.

Dirk: Don't make me use this, Victor.  
Mr. Freeze: Then why do you block my path?  
Dirk: To prevent another Ice Age.

 **Poison Ivy**

Poison Ivy: Here to tango?  
Dirk: This won't take long.  
Poison Ivy: Why in such a Rush?

Dirk: The lady of the Plants.  
Poison Ivy: The Green must be restored.  
Dirk: By destroying humanity? That's Crazy.

 **Power Girl**

Power Girl: I don't believe we've met.  
Dirk: The 64th Doomguy, here to kick ass.  
Power Girl: Let me show you what I'm made of.

Dirk: So... Are you some kind of a Kryptonian?  
Power Girl: Yes, and much better than my Cousin.  
Dirk: Good enough. Shall we start?

 **Raiden**

Raiden: As a kombatant, you have untapped potential.  
Dirk: Then how about teaching me something?  
Raiden: You are unworthy of my teachings, Marine. / You are doomed to learn nothing.

Dirk: So that's the God of Thunder.  
Raiden: You?! Why do you still persist?  
Dirk: Don't you know? Persistence is my Virtue.

Raiden: So the scourge allied a brute?  
Dirk: That scourge you call is actually my friend. / Are you referring to my Dragon friend Cynder?  
Raiden: You and that so-called Friendship.

Dirk: Another target in my Sights.  
Raiden: Why assume we must be enemies?  
Dirk: Why? Because you're trying to talk me down.

Raiden: You would ally with the evil Changelings?!  
Dirk: Not evil anymore. They're all reformed.  
Raiden: You and that so-called Friendship.

Dirk: Are you trying to stop me?  
Raiden: Even if I must Kill you? Yes.  
Dirk: Bad news. You're playing 'Ultra Violence'.

 **Raphael**

Raphael: Ever try a smackdown by Raphael?  
Dirk: Watch it. You're playing 'Ultra Violence' against me.  
Raphael: Alright then, game on!

Dirk: I've never seen you before.  
Raphael: I'm Raphael, founder of turtle strong style.  
Dirk: It's not gonna help against my Arsenals.

 **Red Hood**

Red Hood: So you're part of Batman's new pack?  
Dirk: Truthfully, we're not actually friends.  
Red Hood: Glad to see I'm not alone.

Dirk: This won't take long.  
Red Hood: You wield guns too?  
Dirk: And they're UAC Hi-Tech.

 **Reverse Flash**

Reverse Flash: Picked the wrong guy to mess with.  
Dirk: You're a villain. So I can't let you get away.  
Reverse Flash: You're in for a short career.

Dirk: You do know what's gonna happen.  
Reverse Flash: What a persistant brat you are. / Like you or anyone else can stop me!  
Dirk: Don't you know? Persistence is my Virtue.

 **Robin**

Robin: Should I kill you, or cripple you?  
Dirk: Bad news. You're playing Ultra Violence.  
Robin: We'll see about that.

Dirk: What are you doing here?  
Robin: I'm here to take your life.  
Dirk: That is not going to happen.

 **Scarecrow**

Scarecrow: You pretend to be fearless.  
Dirk: I don't pretend. I am fearless.  
Scarecrow: You shall know true fear.

Dirk: You must be Scarecrow.  
Scarecrow: Welcome to your nightmare.  
Dirk: My princess will dispel those Nightmares.

 **Starfire**

Starfire: Only a coward attacks from a Distance.  
Dirk: That doesn't mean I'm a coward.  
Starfire: I admire your courage, Dirk.

Dirk: I've never seen you before.  
Starfire: You face the princess of Tamaran.  
Dirk: That explains those fire magic.

Starfire: After I win, you wanna get pizza?  
Dirk: Pizza Hut all the way.  
Starfire: Looks like someone's excited.

Dirk: Trigon. Is he like that Icon of Sin.  
Starfire: I will tell the story if you defeat me in battle.  
Dirk: Fair Deal. Let's do this.

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: You remind me of Erron Black.  
Dirk: Someone who also wields guns?  
Sub-Zero: You must prepare for the future Rivalry.

Dirk: Where did you come from?  
Sub-Zero: I hail from the Realms of Kombat.  
Dirk: Looks like we're on a Different boat.

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: Got a permit for those guns?  
Dirk: Being a Space Soldier counts, does it?  
Supergirl: I'll be the judge of that.

Dirk: The Kryptonite Cousin.  
Supergirl: Fair warning: This'll hurt.  
Dirk: Not when wearing the Security Armor.

 **Superman**

Superman: Join me or stay out of my Way!  
Dirk: I am going to do neither, Superman.  
Superman: Then you are my enemy.

Superman: Are you a friend of Spyro? / Are you a friend of Cynder?  
Dirk: Yes. Why did you ask?  
Superman: Then you are my enemy.

Dirk: I can take you on!  
Superman: How? You have no Kryptonite to stop me.  
Dirk: I have an alternate method: Magic.

Superman: How are you still alive?  
Dirk: I can keep resisting hell, Superman.  
Superman: Is that so?

Dirk: I used to look you up, like Cyclops.  
Superman: And now?  
Dirk: A Tyrant I was warned about.

 **Swamp Thing**

Swamp Thing: I knew I smelled gunpowder.  
Dirk: Then you know who I am.  
Swamp Thing: You are too dangerous.

Dirk: Can't we just talk?  
Swamp Thing: I speak to no humans.  
Dirk: Well, I tried to be friendly.

 **Vixen**

Vixen: You're new here, aren't you?  
Dirk: I can hold good with my Guns.  
Vixen: Should make for one hell of a Fight.

Dirk: Why do you carry that totem?  
Vixen: I can tap the abilities of any animal that ever lived.  
Dirk: I'd like to see those in action.

 **Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman: Drop the gun or I'll take your hand.  
Dirk: Why? To stop me from being a Soldier?  
Wonder Woman: Only Criminals and Villains use Guns.

Dirk: Another target in my Sights.  
Wonder Woman: We could have been allies.  
Dirk: Not if you're helping the regime.

Wonder Woman: You should've joined the Regime.  
Dirk: Dream on, Diana.  
Wonder Woman: A shame you'll die so young.

Dirk: This won't take long.  
Wonder Woman: Did I mention I'm an Amazon?  
Dirk: Doesn't mean I can't persist.

 **Kano (MKX)**

Kano: What's with that look?  
Dirk: Sub-Zero told me not to trust you. / You are beyond redemption.  
Kano: I don't need a stinking friendship!

Dirk: Another Scumbag.  
Kano: Not the first time I'm called that.  
Dirk: You do know what's gonna happen. / Let's skip to your beating, Kano.

 **Johnny Cage (MKX)**

Johnny Cage: That's one Doomed Space Marine!  
Dirk: Can you please get Serious?  
Johnny Cage: Best I can do.

Dirk: I haven't seen you before.  
Johnny Cage: Johnny Cage. Famous Actor.  
Dirk: Like Bruce Lee?

 **Liu Kang (MKX)**

Liu Kang: Explain yourself.  
Dirk: The 64th Doomguy, here to kick ass.  
Liu Kang: Well, someone is Confident.

Dirk: Did you came through hell too?  
Liu Kang: Like Sub-Zero, I'm also from the Earthrealm.  
Dirk: Looks like we're on a Different boat.

 **Alien (MKX)**

Alien: [Drops from above and extends arm blade]  
Dirk: The bloodthirsty Xenomorph. / My helmet is unhuggable. / You won't get me easilly.

Dirk: Let's see you try survive hell. / This won't take long. / Bad news. You're playing 'Ultra Violence'.  
Alien: [hisses]

 **The Predator (MKX)**

Predator: [Scans using thermal/night vision]  
Dirk: So that's the predator. / How did you get here? / Your hunting spree ends here!

Dirk: So it is you. / You won't survive against me. / I cannot let you harm the Ponies!  
Predator 2: [Roars]

 **Jason Voorhees (MKX)**

Jason: [Comes with a Corpse dragged by a Machete]  
Dirk: Geez. What a Mass Murderer. / How did you get here? / You won't be invincible for long.

Dirk: You. You must be Jason. / You'll never be forgiven / I can stop you.  
Jason: [Pulls the Cleaver out of his Neck, and puts it down on the ground.]

 **Leatherface (MKX)**

Leatherface: [raises and revs chainsaw]  
Dirk: My Chainsaw's better than yours. / **Geez.** Johnny is right about you. / Another Target in my sights.

Dirk: This won't take long. / I have Guns and Launchers. I win. / Time to retire your Massacre.  
Leatherface: [snarls]

 **The Doom Slayer (DOOM 2016)**

Doom Slayer: [Comes in Cracking knuckles]  
Dirk: I'm looking forward to face you.

Dirk: The legendary warrior.  
Doom Slayer: [Cocks Shotgun]

 **Samuel Hayden (DOOM 2016)  
**

Dirk: Drop the Crucible, Samuel.  
Samuel: It's the only beneficial means.  
Dirk: To me, it's not.

Samuel: I didn't expect you to be alive.  
Dirk: You won't stop me this time.  
Samuel: You'll end up the same as that Doom Slayer.

 **THE ENDING**

 _With the Defeat of Brainiac thanks to the Legion's aid, I used it's power to restore everything back to normal, and bring back everything stolen. The Insurgency's leader unfortunately developed a hatred against me and may end up like Superman, but saving the world is all what matters me. Afterwards, I made much preparations to keep my skills rehearsed. Who knows when the Demons of Mar's hell will attack and destroy everything on earth?_


	2. Player 2: Mii Derek

**(A little update to Mii Derek's ending since Super Smash Bros Ultimate is released)**

 **Player 2: Mii Derek**

 **Full Name:** Derek (Fighter wishes for his full name to be private)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Species:** Mii

 **Eyes:** Black

 **Hair:** Messy Spikey Hair

 **Others:** Has a beard, and glasses.

 **Class:** Arcane/Tech/Might

 **Faction:** The Legion (Ally), The Republic (Ally), The Kingdom (Ally), The Smashers

 **Bio:** Derek is one of the Miis who joined the 4th Smash Tournament. He became the jack of all trades in bare-hands, using his cutlass, and his Dragon-suit Armor that acts as a Blaster. He made many friends, while some like Ike, Link, and most villains having bitter thoughts against him. He finds himself lost in a world of DC no thanks to Brainiac, and with his Smash World collected, Derek vows to restore it.

 **Default Appearance:** He is Tall and Heavyweight, but the clothes differ. As a Brawler he wears a Black Biker Gear. As a Gunner he wears the black Dragon Armor, and as a Swordfighter he wears a Black Pirate Outfit.

 **Powers/Abilities;**

(Brawler) Martial Artist  
(Brawler) Fire Aura  
(Swordsman) Swordsmanship  
(Swordsman) Ninja Training  
(Gunner) Marksmanship  
(Gunner) Hi-Tech Dragon Armor  
Semi-Peak Durability  
Class Changing Magic

 **Basic Moves/Combos:**  
His basic moves differ depending on the class he takes. His brawler form deals easy combos and the specials are one hit but deadly. Swordsman is average but his technique can deflect most projectiles and perfect for air disruption. His gunner focuses on range techniques, and his launcher weapons are his favorites.

 **Character Trait:**  
Class Swap - Derek can use the power to switch different fighting outfit giving him different powers. He'll change to Swordsman, Gunner, then to Brawler, then to Swordsman. However, it has a 30 second cooldown everytime he uses the trait.

 **Special Moves(Brawler):**  
Burning Dropkick - Extends both legs in front, charging forward to deliver a double fiery dropkick.  
Ultimate Uppercut - A powerful uppercup similar to Shoryuken, but has a short charging delay.  
Soaring Axe Kick - Performs an upward flip kick followed by a meteor smashing axe kick.  
Feint Jump - Evasive move where he flips front or back off the ground and when pressed again, performs a diving or flying divekick.

 **Special Moves(Swordsman):**  
Light Shuriken - Standard projectile attack, where he throws only one bright translucent shuriken.  
Slash Launcher - Dashes to any direction with a sword strike through the opponent.  
Cyclone Sword - Similar to the Spin Attack. The user can also use it to propell itself into the air.  
Blade Deflect - Holding the sword in a reverse grip, he'll deflect each projectile that hits him back at the target.

 **Special Moves(Gunner):**  
Grenade Launcher - Fires a grenade in an arc that will bounce along the ground a short distance and explodes.  
Missile Launcher - Fires only the Super Missile straight, which is almost like Samus's Missiles, but no homing missiles.  
Dragonfire Rocket - Fires a small flame burst, propelling itself in any desired direction.  
Heavy Laser Shot - After a short delay, fires a green thin energy beam that slightly push enemies back. Similar to Falco's blaster.  
Photon Burst Fury - Fires a series of short-ranged energy bursts which does rapid damage.  
Starshower Pillar - Similar to Ness's PK Fire. Fires an energy shot diagnolly down which opens a portal shooting barrage of 30 stars to the sky.

 **Super Move:**  
 _Master and Crazy_ \- Derek will do a Charged Smash Attack with his fist, sword, or arm cannon, before using his finger whistling. The target will fall onto the platform that's the final destination where Master Hand and Crazy Hand flies in evilly laughing. Master starts with a Flying Slap to the stage ground, sending the victim flying. Followed by flying punches then twin finger bullets, before both Master and Crazy do the clap, sending the victim flying into the background followed by a blinking star. The Victim returns to the fighting stage who crashes to the ground.

 **Note:** Like all mii fighters in SSB4, he doesn't speak. (Not until Super Smash Bros Ultimate Anyways) So for this, the Dialogues with Mii Derek is MKX-Style.

 **Intro 1:** Derek rides his Motorcycle and hits the brakes as he turns, before jumping up for a flip and lands while switching forms. After the first line, Derek simply switches to his Brawler form and readies his martial arts stance, while gesturing his hand of 'Come here'.

 **Intro 2:** After Opponent's, Derek switches different forms while walking in, exercising his right arm, before returning to his Brawler form and performing a Unicorn Stance before letting his opponent speak.

 **Victory:** Regardless the form he uses, he goes to the motorcycle and gives a two-finger salute to the opponent before driving off.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Spyro:**

Spyro: Don't get too cocky, Mii.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Spyro: About time you showed up.

Spyro: You need to lose weight.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Spyro: Your fighting style's Interesting.

Spyro: Show-off time's over. Let's fight.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Spyro: Show me what you're made of.

 **Cynder:**

Cynder: You look Challenging enough.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Cynder: At least say something.

Cynder: The Jack of all Trades.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Cynder: I can sense your troubled Past.

Cynder: The Mii Fighter.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Cynder: Do not hesitate.

 **Ember (Spyro):**

Ember: So, up for a sparring match?  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Ember: Are you really from Super Smash Bros?

 **Flame (Spyro):**

Flame: You ready for this?  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Flame: No Weapons, Claws Only, Artisan World!

 **Dirk Wise:**

Dirk Wise: Bringing a Sword to a Gunfight?  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Dirk Wise: Bad News, you're playing 'Ultra Violence'.

 **Twilight Sparkle:**

Twilight: Are you a Changeling?  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Twilight: This requires immediate study.

 **Pinkie Pie:**

Pinkie Pie: Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie!  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Pinkie Pie: I know how to get you more friends.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

Rainbow: Hey! How about a race!  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Rainbow: No Weapons, Hooves Only, Cloudsdale!

 **Fluttershy:**

Fluttershy: Could you not gas too much from your machine?  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Fluttershy: You remind me of the Bear.

 **Applejack:**

Applejack: I see ya fight like us Apples.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Applejack: No Weapons, Hooves Only, Appleloosa!

 **Rarity:**

Rarity: Your style needs color.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Rarity: Let's have a Unicorn-Style Karate Session.

 **Starlight Glimmer:**

Starlight: You're the Mii Fighter I'm heard about.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Starlight: Being Twilight's pupil means greater benefits.

 **Princess Celestia:**

Celestia: You can Change Class at will? / You don't look like a Pirate.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Celestia: Show me your Skills, Mii.

 **Princess Luna:**

Luna: At last, a Changing Warrior.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Luna: What magic is this?

 **Shining Armor:**

Shining: I'm late, so make this quick.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Shining: I don't believe you're a Changeling. / Hey! No fair having a Gun!

 **Prince Pharynx:**

Pharynx: Why did Thorax talk me into this?  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Pharynx: Can we get this over with?

 **King Thorax:**

Thorax: I despise resorting to violence.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Thorax: You don't look like an Old Changeling.

 **Princess Ember:**

P. Ember: The Mii Fighter. / Nice Dragon Armor you have.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
P. Ember: Your height won't hold me back.

 **Queen Chrysalis:**

Queen Chrysalis: What is this?  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Queen Chrysalis: You won't win.

 **Cozy Glow:**  
Cozy Glow: Were you following me?  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Cozy Glow: Who would've guess I was evil all along.

 **Bowser:**

Bowser: Run away, short stack!  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Bowser: I'll stomp you flat!

 **Mewtwo:**

Mewtwo: My mental powers overwelm all.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Mewtwo: Nice to see you again, Mii.

 **Samus:**

Samus: You need to lose weight.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Samus: Shall we get started?

 **Zelda:**

Zelda: Let us test your skill.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Zelda: You're here too?

 **Megaman:**

Megaman: I don't want to fight you.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Megaman: I'm facing a Human?

 **Megaman X:**

Megaman X: This is X, beginning the Mission!  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Megaman X: I'm facing a Human?

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: Be gone, surface-dweller.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Aquaman: Not smart challenging an Atlantean.

 **Atom**

Atom: You'll never see me coming.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Atom: Let's experiment with your powers.

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: Where is your rage?  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Atrocitus: Your favorite color means nothing!

 **Bane:**

Bane: You will shatter.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Bane: You cannot overpower my strength!

 **Batman:**

Batman: You don't belong here.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Batman: I want answers, Now!

Batman: Come quietly.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Batman: I do not trust you.

Batman: What you do is Vigilance.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Batman: This is not a game.

 **Black Adam**

Black Adam: I cannot deny a worthy foe.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Black Adam: You are just a mortal, boy.

 **Black Canary**

Black Canary: Nice Motorcycle you have.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Black Canary: I could use a Break.

Black Canary: Let's spar for a bit.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Black Canary: Hand-to-Hand Only, Mii.

 **Black Lightning**

Black Lightning: You're getting struck by Black Lightning.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Black Lightning: Think you can handle a few volts?

 **Black Manta**

Black Manta: This is a waste of my Time.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Black Manta: You're out of your element.

 **Blue Beetle**

Blue Beetle: Nice cosplay, bro.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Blue Beetle: Just saying, the armor knows how to kill you.

Blue Beetle: Blue Beetle 3.0, at your service.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Blue Beetle: My Scarab against your Gun Armor.

 **Brainiac**

Brainiac: Your abilities are fascinating.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Brainiac: Why do you fight?

Brainiac: Oppose me and you Die.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Brainiac: I know your flaws, Derek.

 **Captain Cold**

Captain Cold: Can't wait to hear those teeth chatter.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Captain Cold: Aren't you going to speak up?

 **Catwoman**

Catwoman: Show me what you can do.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Catwoman: How'd you know I was here?

 **Cheetah**

Cheetah: There's a tougher prey.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Cheetah: This is a hunt I've longed for.

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: Need Tech Support?  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Cyborg: After you, Smash World is next.

Cyborg: The Regime is making a comeback.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Cyborg: Superman wants you gone.

 **Darkseid**

Darkseid: You are challenging a god, fool!  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Darkseid: Fall to your knees and obey Darkseid!

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: Target sighted.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Deadshot: Think you can get this nano-bomb out of my head?

 **Doctor Fate**

Doctor Fate: Why did you reject pure evil?  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Doctor Fate: For your sake, you will cease being neutral.

Doctor Fate: Order will be restored.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Doctor Fate: You cannot choose your destiny.

 **Donnatello**

Donatello: The name's Donatello. Who are you?  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Donatello: Let's see what you can do.

 **Enchantress**

June Moone: If you can kill me, please do.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Enchantress: My, my, aren't you precious?

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: Professor, I'm not sure about this one.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Firestorm: Welcome to the Bonfire.

 **The Flash**

The Flash: Stop! Don't pass up this fight!  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
The Flash: I'm the fastest man alive.

The Flash: This will be easy.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
The Flash: You're not gonna win races like this.

 **Gorilla Grodd**

Gorilla Grodd: I can't read your mind.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Gorilla Grodd: I hate humans.

 **Green Arrow**

Green Arrow: You know there's other ways to settle this.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Green Arrow: Let's see if you can deflect my arrows.

 **Green Lantern (Hal)**

Green Lantern (Hal): I don't trust you.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Green Lantern (Hal): Green Lantern stands his ground.

Green Lantern (Hal): Why do you keep fighting?  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Green Lantern (Hal): You don't belong here.

 **Grid**

Grid: You are a threat to to my future developement.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Grid: I will develope countermeasures against your powers.

 **Harley Quinn**

Harley Quinn: Hey good lookin...  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Harley Quinn: A bit of brain-bashing would be relaxing.

 **Hellboy**

Hellboy: Let's get this over with.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Hellboy: I hope this hurts.

 **Jay Garrick**

Jay Garrick: Jay Garrick, reporitng for duty.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Jay Garrick: You must be from a Fighting Game.

Jay Garrick: You got nice fighting spirit.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Jay Garrick: Let's see what you're made of.

 **John Stewart**

John Stewart: Quit playing around.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
John Stewart: I like your attitude!

John Stewart: Don't hold back, kid.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
John Stewart: I heard you came from Smash World.

 **The Joker**

The Joker: So what's your beef?  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
The Joker: I know just how to open your lips.

 **Leonardo**

Leonardo: Draw your Cutlass so we can Fight.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Leonardo: You got nothing on a ninja turtle.

 **Michelangelo:**

Michelangelo: Major opponent, coming up!  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Michelangelo: I've seen you in Super Smash Bros before.

 **Mr. Freeze**

Mr. Freeze: Derek the Mii Fighter.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Mr. Freeze: Studying you will be fascinating.

 **Poison Ivy**

Poison Ivy: The Green must be Restored.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Poison Ivy: Just one kiss for luck?

 **Power Girl**

Power Girl: Let me show you what I'm made of.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Power Girl: I'm facing a Silent Fighter?

 **Raiden**

Raiden: You do not belong here.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Raiden: Turn back. This is not your fight.

Raiden: As a kombatant, you have untapped potential.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Raiden: So the scourge allied a brute?

Raiden: You won't escape this time, Shang Tsung!  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Raiden: I will send you to the Netherrealm!

 **Raphael**

Raphael: Better run while you can dude.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Raphael: Test your might against mine?

 **Red Hood**

Red Hood: Are you going to say something?  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Red Hood: Finally some big game!

Red Hood: Ready to duel with the devil?  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Red Hood: I like your guts, Kid.

 **Reverse Flash**

Reverse Flash: You're in for a Short career.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Reverse Flash: I'm the fastest man alive.

 **Robin**

Robin: Get it straight. I'm better than you.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Robin: Should I kill you, or cripple you?

Robin: Time to show you what I'm made of.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Robin: Still think you're a hot shot?

 **Scarecrow**

Scarecrow: Your false courage won't save you.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Scarecrow: You pretend to be fearless.

 **Starfire**

Starfire: You face the princess of Tamaran.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Starfire: Give up, or get lit up.

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: Are you related to Shang Tsung?  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.

Sub-Zero: The Mii Fighter.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Sub Zero: We must prepare for Kombat.

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: Fair warning: This'll hurt.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Supergirl: Don't ask me to go easy on you.

Supergirl: Hope you're not too rusty.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Supergirl: No Weapons, Fists Only, Metropolis.

 **Superman**

Superman: You're on my turf this time.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Superman: This world needs me.

Superman: You asked for it.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Superman: You're playing a dangerous game.

Superman: No Vigilantes allowed.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Superman: Why do you keep coming back?

 **Swamp Thing**

Swamp Thing: Disturb me at your own pearl.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Swamp Thing: Friend or Enemy?

 **Vixen**

Vixen: It's going to take all my power to beat you.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Vixen: You really think this will be easy?

 **Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman: I can finally get Revenge.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Wonder Woman: You'd be wise to surrender.

Wonder Woman: Regime has no use for you.  
Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]

Mii Derek: [No Dialogue]  
Wonder Woman: The Regime will rise again.

 **ENDING:** _Princess Luna: "Thanks to the Mii known as Derek, Brainiac is No more. We restored all the worlds back to normal before me and my sister send the Skull Ship in Scrap Metal, and the Villain did not stand a chance against our combined might of friendship and smash. Afterwards, I invited him to enlistment as my new Captain of the Lunar Guards, who can easilly bring down each villain trying to rise. Little to us however, a godly force of light and dark has invaded the Smash World, forcing spirits to control the Trophies against their will. Perhaps it's time to return the favor, and help Mii Derek restore the Smash World, and slay these two demons."_


	3. Player 3: Plasma Coil

**AN: Decided to skip the MK Characters, and this will be the last one for now. I'm gonna wait awhile until I find a next game to do the profiles. Also, there will be spoilers to those that Haven't watched the finale MLP:FIM Season 8, so Skip them to save yourself.  
**

* * *

 **Player 3:** **Plasma Coil/Maku**

 **Full Name:** Dillo Glorius

 **Gender:** Male

 **Species:** Human

 **Eyes:** Pale Blue

 **Hair:** Short back-combed Black hair with Greenish Inline

 **Others:** Wears Glasses all the time

 **Class:** Metahuman

 **Bio:** After discovery of his Powers at younger age, Dillo dreams of becoming a Superhero like his Parents whom are Elementalists. But everything changed when the Regime rised. His mom used a portal spell to send him away from the dangers, before their fated deaths. He grew up battling alongside the Japanese Superhero team called 'Jump Force' before being able to find a way back to his homeplace, where Brainiac is about to rise. Today, Dillo takes a stand to battle the Regime with the aid of the Legion and Republic.

 **Allegiance:** The Republic (Ally), The Legion (Ally), The Insurgence (On/Off), Jump Force (Good Ally), Street Fighters (Friendly Rivalry)

 **Default Appearance:** He wears a Japanese Student Uniform all the time since he goes to school. The choice of color is bright green, but he always keeps his Karate Gloves on.

 **Powers/Abilities:**

Control and Generating of the Plasma

Plasma-Shifter

Plasma-Powered Flight

Plasma-Powered Combat

Semi-Peak Conditions

Close-Quarters Combat

Knows Karate

 **Basic Moves/Combos:**  
His physical strength isn't very good, but thanks to teachings of Karate, he can be lightly deadly. He delivers rapid peppers in combos followed up a discharge of plasma whippings and hammerings.

 **Character Trait:**  
Turtle Shell Counter - Assumes a stance where he stands straight and cuffs two hands into a Turtle Shell close to his stomache, which he freeze his pose for five seconds. If an enemy attempts a physical attack, it will be countered with one palm, dealing double damage of the enemy's. If an enemy uses a projectile, Dillo can instead project a Plasma Barrier, deflecting it back at the user. If no attack comes in contact, the user's super bar will increase instead by one bar. It can be used every twenty seconds.

 **Special Moves:**  
Plasma Bolt - Fires a Single big bolt from two palms. Can be executed from mid air too and in different angle  
Fire Geyser - Thrust one palm to the ground, shooting a big pillar of plasma-powered fire.  
Photon Bomb - Fires a Single sphere bolt from one palm, upon detonation explodes a big sphere of fire.  
Dragonfire Knuckle - A short-ranged blast attack using one fist. Can be straight forward or upward for anti-air purposes.  
Missile Slide - Slides through under the opponent without touching ground, sweeping through the legs.  
Sparking Katana - He assumes a Samurai Pose and quickly swings his unsharp Plasma Katana that can whack someone. Perfect for interrupting someone performing a special move.  
Lightning Uppercut - Similar to a Shoryuken. His fist is empowered by green electric plasma as he performs a flying uppercut. Perfect for intercepting air.

 **Super Move:**  
Dragon Shaped Combo - Dillo uses the Lightning Uppercut to launch the opponent into the air before forming his Plasma into a Big Dragon-Shaped beast before doing Meteor attacks with punch, claws, and tails sending the target flying into the air. Coil does this 20 times in a faster pace, zooming out to see flying stars before his final combo hit with a dual-legged mule kick to the ground from the target's back.

 **Intro 1(Second Line):** Scrolling from Shoes to his face at sideways, Coil walks casually in his Student Uniform with the Plasma Aura surrounding him with his hands in pocket. His opponent appears and speaks his line while Coil takes off his glasses, close them and put them in a shirt pocket. Coil opens his eyes, then assumes his Karate stance with both hands on green plasmic fire while speaking his line.

 **Intro 2(First/Third Line):** After Opponent's, Coil in his plasma aura gets up from his crossed-legs position with hands on knees before speaking. After the opponent speaks his line, his glasses are already put in his front shirt pocket and does a fist bowl exploding plasma energy before speaking and assuming his karate pose.

 **Victory:** Coil does a karate dance, hands on plasma fire leaving fiery trails surrounding him, before Coil gets rid of the plasmic fire and saying "Shall we go again?" while doing a fist bow.

 **Other Victory Quotes:**

"The Victory is mine."

"Do you like my Turtle Shell Technique?"

(To Batman) "I'm not scared of the Darkness."

(To Villains) "I don't like Evil Ways."

(To Regime Members, not Former) "Mother... Father... I did it."

 **General Quotes:**

"My Plasma brings Justice!"

"I'll become like my Parents."

"You look Strong."

"I will do whichever to protect my friends."

"I've been waiting for you."

(To Evil Saiyans) "Do not underestimate us Earthlings!"

* * *

 **SELF**

Coil A: Who... are you?  
Coil B: A real me being a superhero.  
Coil A: I'll dispel those illusions.

Coil B: I'm the real Coil.  
Coil A: You're just another weak ninja.  
Coil B: I will prove you wrong.

 **Spyro**

Spyro: Are you Dillo Glorius?  
Coil: Yes. I'm the guy with those powers.  
Spyro: You could still use a costume.

Coil: You look Strong.  
Spyro: Perks of being a Purple Dragon.  
Coil: Can you show me?

Spyro: Are you...really from Japan?  
Coil: My parents teleported me there when Regime attacked.  
Spyro: Sounds like Overprotection.

Coil: What kind of powers do you use?  
Spyro: I have four elements at my command.  
Coil: I like to see them in battle.

Spyro: Nice to see another boy wonder.  
Coil: But I have those awesome powers.  
Spyro: You have a long way to be a Superhero.

Coil: I've been waiting for you.  
Spyro: Why are you just sitting here?  
Coil: For someone to toughen my Skills.

 **Cynder**

Cynder: Be warned, I take combat very seriously.  
Coil: Don't worry. I'm no stranger to fighting things.  
Cynder: Good. I appreciate a challenge.

Coil: You look Strong.  
Cynder: All dragons are Strong, Coil.  
Coil: I'm looking forward for a fun match.

Cynder: For a teenager, you pack a punch.  
Coil: The result of combining Plasma and Karate.  
Cynder: Good. I appreciate a challenge.

Coil: Do I have a chance to be a Superhero?  
Cynder: Right now, you're still a novice.  
Coil: I'll make the cut one day.

Cynder: Did Batman recruited you too?  
Coil: No. Nor would he call me his friend.  
Cynder: Then it seems we have a common grudge.

Coil: Ah ha, There's a challenge.  
Cynder: Why are you waiting there like that?  
Coil: For someone to toughen my Skills.

 **Ember (Spyro)**

Ember: Are you one of those Perverts?  
Coil: No, and I despise them too.  
Ember: Glad I'm not the only one.

Coil: Something wrong?  
Ember: Need to vent some frustrations.  
Coil: I can help with that.

 **Flame**

Flame: You need a Girlfriend now.  
Coil: No thanks. I'm not a Romance Hero.  
Flame: I know someone who can help.

Coil: I've been waiting for you.  
Flame: Up for a bit of training?  
Coil: You know it.

 **Twilight Sparkle**

Twilight: Can we hurry up?  
Coil: I thought you stopped reading?  
Twilight: I have a School to Run.

Coil: You look strong.  
Twilight: The result of being a Princess.  
Coil: Show me your Magic Abilities.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

Rainbow Dash: Why are you all Green?  
Coil: My favorite Choice of Color.  
Rainbow Dash: Ever heard? Green isn't creative.

Coil: My Plasma brings Justice.  
Rainbow Dash: You remind me of Masked Matterhorn.  
Coil: You read those comics too?

 **Pinkie Pie**

Pinkie Pie: Hey, it's a Power Pony!  
Coil: I'm actually a Humanoid.  
Pinkie Pie: Really?

Coil: What are you?  
Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie, Element of Laughter.  
Coil: Hopefully not like Joker.

 **Rarity**

Rarity: Your costume is divine.  
Coil: First time I heard that.  
Rarity: I must study your fabric!

Coil: Grats on the new School.  
Rarity: We're driving students to a new way.  
Coil: A Good way I see.

 **Applejack**

Applejack: Stop Slacking.  
Coil: Why, I never slack.  
Applejack: Your eyes are showing it.

Coil: Can we just take a Break.  
Applejack: No mercy in Exercise.  
Coil: And I thought Gohan's is worse.

 **Fluttershy**

Fluttershy: Why must you keep fighting?  
Coil: I do this as a Plan B.  
Fluttershy: There must be a Peaceful Plan.

Coil: The Element of Kindness.  
Fluttershy: You seem to know my type.  
Coil: I read the history about Equestria.

 **Starlight Glimmer:**

Starlight: The Human Plasma Coil.  
Coil: So what's your power?  
Starlight: Magic and Spells.

Coil: I've been waiting for you.  
Starlight: You're here to spar? Let's go.  
Coil: Whoa. You've read my mind.

 **Princess Celestia:**

Celestia: Welcome, Plasma Coil.  
Coil: Well, that is my Name.  
Celestia: Now, show me your Power.

Coil: The Goddess of the Sun.  
Celestia: I am Celestia after all.  
Coil: Looks like your Reputation is much stronger.

 **Princess Luna:**

Luna: What magic is this?  
Coil: My Plasma brings Justice!  
Luna: I will be the judge of that.

Coil: You look Strong.  
Luna: We Alicorns have expert magic.  
Coil: I like to see them in Battle.

 **Shining Armor:**

Shining: A power human?  
Coil: The term you're looking for is 'Superhero'.  
Shining: Just like those Power Ponies Comics?

Coi: I've been waiting for you.  
Shining: You were sitting there all day?  
Coil: So I can challenge someone.

 **Prince Pharynx:**

Pharynx: Now we got a human-thorax?  
Coil: The name is Plasma Coil. I'm a Superhero.  
Pharynx: Just like Spike's Comics he read...

Coil: I know you're here, Pharynx.  
Pharynx: How? I was under a Disguise.  
Coil: I can hear your breathing.

 **King Thorax:**

Thorax: You look like a Power Pony.  
Coil: The name is Plasma Coil, I'm a Superhero.  
Thorax: Spike would be happy to see you.

Coil: You need to step it up.  
Thorax: But I don't like to fight.  
Coil: Do this for Princess Ember.

 **Princess Ember:**

P. Ember: I can fight you!  
Coil: Are you sure about that?  
P. Ember: Any total hesitation and you will bleed.

Coil: You're competitive, just like me.  
P. Ember: So we do have a common thing.  
Coil: Let's get to know each others.

 **Kirin Queen:**

: ...  
Coil: Can I help you, miss?

Coil: You look Strong.  
: ...

 **Queen Novo**

Novo: You fight similar to Masked Matterhorn.  
Coil: I'm the Different deal.  
Novo: The queen demands a match.

Coil: Long time no See.  
Novo: Are you still wearing those?  
Coil: Has to be done for Japanese High Schools.

 **Queen Chrysalis:**

Chrysalis: Yooooooou.  
Coil: Surrender, Chrysalis.  
Chrysalis: You'll have to kill me.

Coil: My Plasma brings Justice!  
Chrysalis: I will have my revenge.  
Coil: Not today, Ex-Queen.

 **Discord:**

Discord: Another Rainbow Dash.  
Coil: I'm not very cocky.  
Discord: Your mind says otherwise.

Coil: What are you?  
Discord: Tall, chaotic, and devilishly charming.  
Coil: That must be Discord.

 **Storm King (MLP):**

Storm King: Where are the Dragon Balls?  
Coil: I'm not telling a single thing.  
Storm King: You won't resist Interrogation.

Coil: My Plasma brings Justice!  
Storm King: You Think Justice is a Good Thing.  
Coil: I don't think, I know.

 **Lord Tirek:**

Lord Tirek: The ally of Equestria.  
Coil: Tirek! I will defeat you!  
Lord Tirek: You may try, Boy.

Coil: Hold it right there.  
Lord Tirek: My tongue doesn't work on you.  
Coil: I resist all manner of trickery.

 **Cozy Glow:**

Cozy Glow: Why if it isn't my best friend.  
Coil: We aren't friends anymore. / I know you're with Tirek.  
Cozy Glow: Damn you, Twilight Sparkle.

Coil: I'm not holding back, Cozy.  
Cozy Glow: You would prison a Poor Filly?  
Coil: Sandbar told me all about you. / Not Poor filly, evil filly.

 **Malefor**

Malefor: Why would an Ape betray me?  
Coil: I wasn't on your side, Villain.  
Malefor: You are right. I am a Villain.

Coil: You must be Malefor, the evil Dragon.  
Malefor: I take it Spyro warned you.  
Coil: I will do whichever to protect my friends.

 **Frieza:**

Frieza: Stupid Monkeys!  
Coil: Do not underestimate us Earthlings!  
Frieza: You don't stand a Chance.

Coil: My Plasma brings Justice!  
Frieza: I'm the most powerful warrior. I cannot lose!  
Coil: No one's invincible, Frieza.

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: Not smart to challenge an Atlantean.  
Coil: Doesn't mean I won't stop you.  
Aquaman: Then you choose to die here.

Coil: The king of Atlantis.  
Aquaman: I see you know respect.  
Coil: And I know how to fight.

Aquaman: You dare challenge the true king?  
Coil: I dare in the name of my parents.  
Aquaman: You've been warned.

Coil: It's time to face justice.  
Aquaman: You will not survive, Surface-Dweller.  
Coil: Yes I can and will, Sea-Dweller.

 **Atom**

Atom: You ever been swallowed alive?  
Coil: Many times, but I survived in the end.  
Atom: Care to prove it to me now?

Coil: This will be an easy one.  
Atom: Everyone underestimates the little guy.  
Coil: Why would you think I'll underestimate you?

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: You lack rage.  
Coil: I will never use Rage.  
Atrocitus: Then you are weak.

Coil: You're Atrocitus.  
Atrocitus: Rage is my natural state!  
Coil: I only need my Plasma to defeat you.

 **Bane**

Bane: A worthy test of strength.  
Coil: I will do whichever to protect my friends.  
Bane: Live Long, and you'll be a Villain.

Coil: You look Strong.  
Bane: I am as strong as Hercules.  
Coil: You still won't last against Goku.

 **Batman**

Batman: It's not too late to walk away.  
Coil: I'll become like my Parents.  
Batman: It's not easy being a Hero.

Coil: How can I earn your Trusts?  
Batman: Figure it out yourself.  
Coil: At least be a bit nicer.

Batman: Everyone has a Weakness.  
Coil: Doesn't mean I won't Give up.  
Batman: You're too reckless.

Coil: My Plasma brings Justice!  
Batman: Last Chance, Dillo. Go Home.  
Coil: I told you before, my Home's burned down.

 **Black Adam:**

Black Adam: A mere mortal challenges me?  
Coil: It's time to face Justice.  
Black Adam: Your overconfidence is your downfall.

Coil: I've been waiting for you.  
Black Adam: I'll show you no mercy.  
Coil: Enough Words. I'm taking you down.

 **Black Canary:**

Canary: Have you been training?  
Coil: One Hour only. It's my safety method.  
Canary: Time to kick you up a notch.

Coil: My pony friends also Sing.  
Canary: Wait 'till you hear me up close.  
Coil: Time to invest in Ear Muffs.

 **Black Lightning:**

Black Lightning: Now this is a Chance ot Learn.  
Coil: I'm Plasma Coil, Travelling Hero.  
Black Lightning: Looks like I got a new Rival.

Coil: My Plasma brings Justice!  
Black Lightning: There's such thing as too much pride, Kid.  
Coil: It's not my Pride. It's my Determination.

 **Black Manta:**

Black Manta: Out of my way!  
Coil: I'll do whichever to protect my friends.  
Black Manta: This is a waste of my time!

Coil: You look Strong.  
Black Manta: Then maybe you should avoid me.  
Coil: I cannot do that, Manta.

 **Blue Beetle:**

Blue Beetle: Nice cosplay.  
Coil: I'm Plasma Coil, Travelling Hero.  
Blue Beetle: Mind if we get a picture after?

Coil: You must be Blue Beetle.  
Blue Beetle: My reputation precedes me.  
Coil: Shall we get to sparring?

 **Brainiac:**

Brainiac: I have studied your technique.  
Coil: I'm afraid you'll end up like Cell.  
Brainiac: Cell is unworthy of collection.

Coil: My Plasma brings Justice!  
Brainiac: You overestimate your chances.  
Coil: Even So, I cannot let you go unpunished.

 **Captain Cold:**

Captain Cold: You got a problem with me?  
Coil: I'm bringing you to jail.  
Captain Cold: How 'bout I freeze your head?

Coil: Captain Cold.  
Captain Cold: To you, it's Mr. Snart.  
Coil: Time to face Justice.

 **Catwoman:**

Catwoman: You still don't trust me?  
Coil: I'm not a fan of thieves.  
Catwoman: Everything isn't all Black and White.

Coil: What is your Reason here?  
Catwoman: I'm working undercover for Batman.  
Coil: Tell Batman to cease rudeness.

 **Cheetah:**

Cheetah: I don't see you before.  
Coil: My Plasma brings Justice.  
Cheetah: I appreciate challenging prey.

Coil: Why would you work for Grodd?  
Cheetah: As long as it suits me.  
Coil: I tried to reason with you.

 **Cyborg:**

Cyborg: Superman wants you gone.  
Coil: I will keep coming back.  
Cyborg: Then I'll do this the hard way.

Coil: You've turned against Justice.  
Cyborg: The Regime is making a comeback.  
Coil: Not if I can help it.

 **Darkseid:**

Darkseid: Surrender to Darkseid or face death.  
Coil: I will avenge those who you killed.  
Darkseid: Then I will grind your bones to dust.

Coil: Do not underestimate us Earthlings!  
Darkseid: You are challenging a god, fool!  
Coil: Even so, I cannot let you go unpunished.

 **Deadshot:**

Deadshot: No Weapons?  
Coil: Plasma is my Weapon.  
Deadshot: Fire away.

Coil: I faced assassins like you.  
Deadshot: 'Cept I'm a better shot.  
Coil: Let's see how good you are.

 **Doctor Fate:**

Doctor Fate: You walk the wrong path.  
Coil: I will choose my own Path.  
Doctor Fate: You cannot choose your destiny.

Coil: My Plasma brings Justice.  
Doctor Fate: Why do you reject pure evil?  
Coil: I don't need pure of one thing.

 **Donatello:**

Donatello: I've already figured this fight out.  
Coil: Are you really sure?  
Donatello: How about I show you my work.

Coil: I've been waiting for you.  
Donatello: Dude, I won't be needing gadgets.  
Coil: Is that why you carry a Quarterstaff?

 **Enchantress:**

June Moone: She's coming to harvest human souls!  
Coil: I can stop her!  
Enchantress: Okay hero, let's play "save the world."

Coil: My Plasma brings Justice!  
Enchantress: You'll make for a light snack.  
Coil: Watch it. I am too hot to handle.

 **Firestorm:**

Firestorm: Let's turn up the heat!  
Coil: My Plasma's hotter than yours.  
Firestorm: Prepare to get burned!

Coil: Someone likes its fire.  
Firestorm: Afraid you'll get burned?  
Coil: You know what they say, Fight Fire with Fire.

 **The Flash**

Flash: Explain yourself!  
Coil: I'm the Coil that flings Plasma.  
Flash: That actually makes sense.

Coil: I know you sided with Regime.  
The Flash: I've got a lot to regret.  
Coil: It's time to start making amends.

 **Gorilla Grodd:**

Gorilla Grodd: I can't read your mind.  
Coil: I resist all manner of Trickery.  
Gorilla Grodd: Then I'll rely on brute strength.

Coil: The great ape I'm warned about.  
Gorilla Grodd: I am this world's future.  
Coil: I don't think so, Grodd.

 **Green Arrow:**

Green Arrow: Well, this is gonna hurt.  
Coil: Is it because my plasma and karate?  
Green Arrow: Could go either way, really.

Coil: Oliver Queen? I thought you're dead.  
Green Arrow: More specific, another earth.  
Coil: Let's see how good you are with your bow.

 **Green Lantern (Hal):**

Green Lantern: What's your power?  
Coil: I don't need to answer your question.  
Green Lantern: No need to be Hostile.

Coil: Surrender, Hal.  
Green Lantern: Green Lantern stands his ground!  
Coil: But you were Yellow before.

Green Lantern: Not sure I like your attitude.  
Coil: I cannot forgive the Regime.  
Green Lantern: The feeling's mutual.

Coil: I know you sided with the Regime.  
Green Lantern: One hundred percent Team Batman now.  
Coil: That still doesn't make us friends.

Green Lantern: Know your role, Junior.  
Coil: I'm not a Kid anymore.  
Green Lantern: I'll be the judge of that.

Coil: I can't risk trusting you.  
Green Lantern: We've all made mistakes.  
Coil: Just like letting my parents die?

 **Grid:**

Grid: Analysis suggests you will not survive.  
Coil: I'll make the analysis wrong then.  
Grid: My calculations are never wrong.

Coil: What are you?  
Grid: I am human intelligence evolved.  
Coil: We'll see about that.

 **Harley Quinn:**

Harley Quinn: Looking to Plasma...Foil someone?  
Coil: Go to the Corner now, Quinn.  
Harley Quinn: Come on...! It's a good pun!

Coil: What is your reason here?  
Harley Queen: A bit of brain bashin' would be relaxin'.  
Coil: That's not a good thing to do here.

 **Hellboy**

Hellboy: Let's cut the crap and get on with this.  
Coil: Do not underestimate me, Demon.  
Hellboy: The name's' Hellboy... dumbass.

Coil: Do you always kill someone?  
Hellboy: Gotta do what I gotta do.  
Coil: I tried to reason with you.

 **Jay Garrick:**

Jay: Ever faced an original speedster?  
Coil: No, aside from The Flash.  
Jay: Let's get you up to Speed.

Coil: My Plasma brings Justice!  
Jay: That power comes with responsibility, son.  
Coil: Exactly as my Mom and Dad taught me.

 **John Stewart:**

John Stewart: Think you can beat a Lantern?  
Coil: I can handle Lanterns well.  
John Stewart: That remains to be seen.

Coil: So there are Lanterns other than Hal.  
John Stewart: I'll teach you a thing or two.  
Coil: I accept your challenge.

 **The Joker:**

The Joker: And what's your beef?  
Coil: To make sure you don't hurt anymore.  
The Joker: And they call me nuts.

Coil: Don't move, Joker.  
The Joker: And miss all the fun?  
Coil: Killing Innocents is never Fun.

 **Leonardo:**

Leonardo: You got nothing on a Ninja Turtle.  
Coil: Ninja. So you're a Taijutsu Specialist?  
Leonardo: Wait till you see it in action.

Coil: You sure you want to fight me?  
Leonardo: I'll hold my own with you.  
Coil: Okay. You asked for it.

 **Michelangelo**

Michelangelo: It's Michelangelo. Friends call me Mikey.  
Coil: How about I call you Mike Instead.  
Michelangelo: That works too.

Coil: Shall we get Started?  
Michelangelo: Not making turtle soup, I hope?  
Coil: Dillo doesn't do Soup.

 **Mr. Freeze**

Mr. Freeze: Your powers pose a threat.  
Coil: That means I'm your vulnerability.  
Mr. Freeze: I shall freeze your life.

Coil: Why are you freezing those people?  
Mr. Freeze: My frozen heart seeks cold vengeance.  
Coil: I tried to reason with you.

 **Poison Ivy:**

Poison Ivy: You're too dangerous.  
Coil: You're the dangerous villain around here.  
Poison Ivy: The only cure is killing you.

Coil: Hold it right there.  
Poison Ivy: You're all business and no pleasure.  
Coil: Fighting evil is my business.

 **Power Girl**

Power Girl: I don't believe we met.  
Coil: The name's Plasma Coil. I'm a Superhero.  
Power Girl: You're too young to be one.

Coil: Are you the Woman of Steel?  
Power Girl: Yes, and far better than Superman.  
Coil: Let's see how good you are.

 **Raiden**

Raiden: I am Raiden, God of Thunder  
Coil: And I'm Dillo, AKA Plasma Coil.  
Raiden: We must prepare ourselves for kombat.

Coil: A Lightning God.  
Raiden: I seek allies against Shinnok.  
Coil: But we've just met.

 **Raphael**

Raphael: I'm a mean, green fighting machine.  
Coil: Unfortunate for you, I'm also green.  
Raphael: Alright then, game on.

Coil: You won't last long against me.  
Raphael: Your head will crack before my shell does.  
Coil: Okay. You asked for it.

 **Red Hood**

Red Hood: So you're part of Batman's new pack?  
Coil: No. Nor would he call me his friend.  
Red Hood: Glad to see I'm not alone.

Coil: Are you a hero or villain?  
Red Hood: I'm embracing my anti-hero status.  
Coil: Let's see how good you are.

 **Reverse Flash**

: Picked the wrong guy to mess with.  
Coil: I will do my duty the proper way.  
: When you save one life, you sacrifice another.

Coil: Siding with Grodd is an Error.  
: Like you or anyone else can stop me.  
Coil: We'll see about that.

 **Robin**

Robin: Seriously, who are you?!  
Coil: The Coil who will keep Doing things right.  
Robin: You're headed for the cemetery.

Coil: I'll say this once, Stand down.  
Robin: Dream on, you Freak!  
Coil: I tried to reason with you.

 **Scarecrow**

Scarecrow: Getting scared yet?  
Coil: I am scared of nothing, Scarecrow.  
Scarecrow: I shall teach you fear.

Coil: You're Scarecrow, aren't you?  
Scarecrow: Everyone must face their fears.  
Coil: I can resist your hallucinating tricks.

 **Starfire:**

Starfire: You and I have similar Powers.  
Coil: You are right about that.  
Starfire: Let our powers do the talking!

Coil: What are you?  
Starfire: You face the princess of Tamaran  
Coil: Do not underestimate us Earthlings!

 **Sub-Zero:**

Sub-Zero: You may retreat with no dishonor.  
Coil: With evil everywhere, I cannot afford to do so.  
Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.

Coil: What are you?  
Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei  
Coil: Show me what you can do.

 **Super Girl**

Supergirl: Don't ask me to go easy on you.  
Coil: I won't. I am well skilled.  
Supergirl: I'll be the judge of that.

Coil: A Kryptonian Girl.  
Supergirl: Fair warning: this'll hurt.  
Coil: Not when I have my Powers.

 **Superman**

Superman: So you Are alive.  
Coil: Yes, and I will end your Tyranny.  
Superman: You can try.

Coil: What a Fall from Grace.  
Superman: Who are you to judge me?  
Coil: The answer against all Sinners.

 **Swamp Thing**

Swamp Thing: You have fire.  
Coil: Comes from being Plasma Coil  
Swamp Thing: You are too dangerous.

Coil: There's no need to fight.  
Swamp Thing: The green will Survive.  
Coil: I tried to reason with you.

 **Vixen:**

Vixen: We're building a new Justice League.  
Coil: I'll be there to help anytime.  
Vixen: Show me how skillful you are.

Coil: Why do you wear that Totem?  
Vixen: I can tap the abilities of any animal that ever lived.  
Coil: I like to see those in battle.

 **Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman: You'd be wise to surrender.  
Coil: I'm not afraid of fighting you, Miss.  
Wonder Woman: Did I mention I'm an Amazon?

Coil: Hold it right there!  
Wonder Woman: You died! That is impossible!  
Coil: It is my Mother that saved me.

 **ENDING:** "Upon my return to my Former Home as a Vacation Trip, I find it under the threat of Brainiac who started the Collection of all things. But I managed to bring forth the Jump Force to aid the Legion against them, since even theirs was collected by Brainiac. It was tough battle, but we have done that no one could do.

All the heroes united as the new Dimensional Justice League, born to battle the villainy. Superman unfortunately vowed revenge after the fall of the Regime, but it's worth ending such tyranny that ruined my former home. As for me?

I return to the new adopted home so I can catch up on my Carreer in Martial Arts Tournament. Warriors such as Black Canary, Powergirl, Leonardo, Hunter, and such joined for the Budokai, but they are gonna be in a big surprise to see the strength of a stronget Saiyan."


End file.
